Motif
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: "Well, today was just the beginning. The road ahead as a shepherd will be hard, I can promise you that." "I will hold you to that promise, Chrom. I knew choosing this path wouldn't be easy when I met you, but I will be here through the thick and thin." 100 themes, 100 chapters. Chrom x F!Avatar.


**Pairings: **Chrom x F!Avatar (Emyralde) and others that are relevant to that specific chapter.

**Timeline: **Varies. For this chapter, prologue haha.

**Warnings: **Once again, varies. There aren't any for this chapter.

**Genres: **Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening.

**Authors Note: **I decided to tackle this damned 100 theme challenge lol and hopefully, I'll finish it. The pairings, timeline, warning and genres will change, so don't just assume what it's listed under will be all that it is. Anyways, enjoy!

**.Introduction.**

Distrust. Just looking at this woman made Chrom feel distrust—considering she knew his name above her own. Yet, turning down her offer of help made him feel… wrong. Of course, she luckily earned his trust.

He came to know her as Emyralde, an odd name even for someone from Ylisse. It reminded him of his sister, and perhaps for that reason, trusting her was simple.

However, Chrom thought, she appeared too carefree for a woman with amnesia. She smiled often and spoke kindly to everyone. It was a possibility for her to just _naturally _be kind.

"Chrom…?" the sound of her warm voice drew Chrom from his musings. Chrom twisted to face her, the fire light enhancing her pretty features.

"Hmm, what is it, Emyralde?" his tone, softer than usual, made the woman's cheeks pink. Thank the Gods' Lissa and Fredrick were sleeping.

"I… thank you, for letting me join you. I know I'm not the most trustworthy person in the world, but I'll try my hardest as your tactician," Emyralde said nervously, chewing on her lower lip.

The navy haired man simply smiled. She really seemed far too innocent for a woman. "I'll hold you to that," Chrom told her, gesturing to the empty space on the log that he was seated on. After a moment of deliberation, Emyralde sat next to him, toying with the hem of her jacket.

Remaining silent, Chrom returned to his reflections. Without a doubt in Chrom's mind, Emyralde probably will be the best tactician Ylisse had ever seen. Besides being a pretty face—which he was positive she wasn't just that—Chrom knew she must have been strong. Though seemingly delicate, the determination in her eyes told him she could very well take care of herself.

"Do you daydream often in the presence of a lady?" Emyralde implored, teasingly. Her fingers held fast to the edge of the log, gazing at him with interested pale grey eyes.

The Prince of Ylisse's cheeks warmed, "Hardly. From what I saw from you today, I cannot imagine you being a high class lady. Your swordsmanship was excellent."

Emyralde's teal eyebrow arched, "Well do you always speak in such a manor around _anyone_?" There was a hard glint to her eyes. Still, there was a hint of teasing in her words.

Chrom scratched his chin, "I did compliment you."

She pursed her lips, attempting to retain a stern expression. She failed, a couple of giggles escaping through her mask. "Alright, you win this round, Chrom. Thank you for that."

Chrom's lips turned up, "I seem to be getting many of your thanks this evening."

"Please, Chrom, you don't need to speak so formally in front of me," Emyralde said, "after all, I've already proven you babble like an idiot in front of a gorgeous lady such as myself."

He was forced to smother his boisterous laugh. "You sure are full of life, Emyralde."

"I try," Emyralde replied, letting her eyes fall back to the fire. She nibbled on her thumb nail.

The Prince eyed her with mild fascination, wondering what could possibly be running through her mind. Letting his mind drift away from her, his thoughts were soon preoccupied by the fight with the bandits earlier that day. He knew they were ruthless, hell he was the Prince of Ylisse, of course he knew, but something about their MO bothered him.

Chrom nudged the fire tipi with another stick, knocking over the tipi. Sparks flew and the flames shot up. Emyralde neither moved nor blinked at the startling blast of heat from the fire. She was indeed an interesting woman.

"You know, Emyralde, the real challenge begins tomorrow," Chrom said.

"Hmm?" the teal haired woman inquired, tilting her head in his direction curiously.

Absently, he fingered the hilt to his Falchion, "Well, today was just the beginning. The road ahead as a shepherd will be hard, I can promise you that."

Emyralde grinned, "I will hold you to that promise, Chrom. I knew choosing this path wouldn't be easy when I met you, but I will be here through the thick and thin."

Chrom lightly punched her head, "Good."

True to his word, the real adventure did begin the next day.

**Well this was short, haha, but after all, it was the introduction chapter! 99 more. Also, if you were curious, I chose variation two for the 100 themes. I look forward to seeing you again! **

**~Emerald~**


End file.
